I love you, baby
by Winged Dragon Ra
Summary: When Itachi receives a mission from the Akatsuki to guard over a 5year old little girl, the idea repulses him. However, can this little girl win her way into his heart? And just how important is this girl to the Akatsuki's plan?


a/n: Haven't really decided any pairings yet...so suggest some if you want -. I was inspired to write this fic from the manga called Aishiteruze Baby.

disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...well, except for little Akiko.

Chapter 1: Meeting Akiko

This was such a ludicrous mission, no matter how rich the clients were. For him, Itachi, to have to deal with a snot-nosed little child was ridiculous, and he repulsed the idea. The leader assigned him and his partner Kisame to look over a five-year old little girl until her father came to pick her up. The girl was currently being looked after by her wealthy grandfather in the fire county, but he had recently fallen ill and had offered a great deal of money to the Akatsuki to look after his little granddaughter.

"Hey, Itachi," Kisame grinned, "At least we get to have the run of a huge mansion."

"I have no interest in that mansion or this mission…" Itachi replied, coldly.

The two men's cloaks flapped behind them in the wind as they made their way up the hill to the mansion. They heard their shoes click across the cobblestone as they came closer. The mansion gleamed a pearly white color as they made their way up the massive stairway to the front door.

"Well…here goes nothing." Kisame spoke as he lifted one of the knockers.

The white doors opened simultaneously to reveal a balding old man with a stout neck and coke bottle glasses.

"Welcome," the old man said, his lips turning into a smile, "Your arrival has been much anticipated."

Itachi nodded shortly as he made his way into the mansion, Kisame close behind.

"I'm afraid the master cannot see anyone right now, but your room is just up the stairway," the elderly man indicated the monstrous stairwell in front of them, "The last room in the hallway to the right."

"Alright, we can find our way." Itachi answered, curtly.

"And my name is Takashi, if you need me….well, you'll find me quite easily."

With that, Takashi took leave of them, going up the stairs and entering the left wing hallway.

"Well…?" Kisame looked to his partner, seeming to seek approval.

"It's an impressive structure…" Itachi admitted, looking around, "Let's go to our room…".

However, before they could so much as turn around, a small, squeak-like voice called at them from behind.

"Hey!" the voice spoke, "Who're you guys?"

"That must be the kid…"Kisame leaned over to Itachi, half whispering, "I'll handle this…"

"Hello little girl," He spoke, condescendingly, "We're your new big brothers."

"N-new big brothers?" The little girls chocolate brown eyes grew wide, "This is great!"

Then, in a fit of excitement the little girl ran over to where the two men stood. She leaped up into Kisame's face.

"My big brother, what a weird face you have!"

Kisame forced a grin, 'Kid's got guts…she's not scared at all…'.

"Akiko is sorry…that was rude…"the girl said, scolding herself, "Grandpa always told Akiko not to say mean things about people…".

"My name is Akiko." The girl gave a little bow, her raven colored hair falling over her head, "What's yours?"

"I'm Kisame and this is-"

"Itachi, Itachi Uchiha."

"Oh…well, hello Kisame and Itachi Uchiha…".

Itachi turned and began going up the stairway and indicated to Kisame to follow him.

"Sorry little girl…," Kisame turned to her once more before receding into the hall.

"Oh…my name's Akiko…." The little girl muttered before running off in the opposite direction.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi sighed as he laid his head down on the soft pillow. 'What an annoying little child…' he thought. He hadn't even bonded with his younger brother, Sasuke, when they had once lived together. He had already given up on the idea of possibly getting along with Akiko.

Kisame had left to explore the other areas of the house, leaving him to his thoughts and an empty, overwhelmingly white room. He shielded his eyes as he turned to the window, which had vibrant rays of sunlight pouring through it.

Itachi turned over to face the door which, to his dismay, had a little girl in standing in its spot. He tried closing his eyes, half hoping that when he opened them that the girl would disappear.

"What do you want?" He asked her, a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"A-Akiko just wanted…" Akiko began backing into the hallway slowly, "For you to get a glass of water….Takashi always gets stuff for me…but Aki can't find him…".

"Why can't you do it on your own?" Itachi rose from where he lay.

"The shelves are too high…" she answered, timidly.

"Fine…" Itachi responded, brushing past her, "Lead me to these "high shelves"."

The little girl happily abided, spreading her arms wide and running through the hallway in the direction of the kitchen. She leaped down the stairway to the first floor and ran through to the right wing of the mansion. Itachi glided along the polished, reflective floor, following behind her.

Akiko came to an abrupt stop when she reached the kitchen, and lifted her small hand to point at a cupboard above the sink.

"Fine," Itachi pulled open the cupboard and took out a glass, "Why don't you fill it with water and do things for yourself."

Akiko smiled and ran over, "Ok, Aki will try!"

The energetic child hoisted herself up onto the sink to turn on the facet, but, unfortunately, she could not keep her footing. Akiko slipped and fell on her knees to the floor, breaking the glass in the process. Her lips trembled at first as huge tears began pouring from her eyes. The girl could not stifle the wails that filled the entire kitchen, echoing off of the walls.

Itachi found the noise repulsing and wanted to end it by any means necessary, "Stop….it was just a glass…"

The girl only continued her sobbing.

"I'll clean it up, just get up…and I'll get your water…"

Akiko's crying suddenly came to an end, as a small smile appeared on her face. She ran over to hug the man she considered her new big brother. Itachi, however, was stunned by this potion, as he awkwardly patted her on the back, slowly. He rose to his feet, breaking the embrace to get her the glass of water that she had wanted.

"Here," he handed it to her, "Now…go take it to your room…"

"Alright big brother Itachi!" Akiko beamed up at him, "Aki will try to do things on her own from now on!"

"Big brother…" Itachi muttered as he watched the young girl flee from sight, "hah….". He turned to the shattered glass on the floor and began looking for a means to pick it up. This would be a more difficult mission, possibly, than he first had expected.


End file.
